Desesperado
by Leeeen
Summary: Mimi no iba a estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo más. ¿Tan desesperado había estado para ir a pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo? /Para Roww :3


_Holi :3 Aquí les traigo un OS Mimato, como ya se habrán dado cuenta xDDD Espero que lo disfruten :D Especialmente tu sensual Roww! ;D porque está dedicado a ti :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon NO me pertenece, cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? D: Tampoco me pertenecen Matt y Mimi, ni Sora y lamentablemente tampoco me pertenece Tai D: Y si me perteneciera... Ay! *-* Sáltame PAPIIIIII! (L) :L xDDDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desesperado<em>**

* * *

><p>Tenía que estar realmente loco para estar parado frente a esa puerta. Era ya la cuarta o quinta vez que alzaba el brazo para alcanzar el timbre de la residencia Yagami y luego se arrepentía y lo bajaba. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y botó un ligero suspiro. En verdad tenía que estar muy desesperado…<p>

Finalmente se obligó a tocar el timbre y se regañó mentalmente por hacerlo. Estiró su cuello hacia ambos lados provocando que le sonaran algunos huesos y restregó su mano derecha por su cara para luego masajear su sien, sabía que en cualquier momento su idiota amigo saldría con su típica sonrisa a recibirlo… O quizás no. Tras esperar cerca de un minuto que Tai abriera la puerta, su paciencia comenzó a agotarse, provocando que el timbre sonara una y otra vez. Respiró profundo. Esto requería algo mucho más potente.

Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans y comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

* * *

><p>Él apretó un poco más el agarre de su cintura y con ello profundizó el beso, subió su mano derecha hasta su rostro, y luego de acariciar suavemente la mejilla de su novia corrió su cabello hasta detrás de su oreja, dejando así el cuello de ella libre para ser besado por sus labios. La pelirroja mantuvo siempre los ojos cerrados, y sonrió al sentir los labios de Tai sobre la piel de su cuello.<p>

Por su parte, él disfrutaba escuchar como la respiración de Sora se hacía cada vez más marcada con cada caricia. Conforme sus labios iban descendiendo por su cuello, con sus dedos fue halando el tirante izquierdo de la prenda de su novia y repartiendo suaves besos por su hombro mientras su mano izquierda iba subiendo por debajo de su playera y levantándola a su paso. Podía sentir como ella se estremecía con cada beso y caricia que él le daba. Le gustaba sentir aquellas suaves manos acariciar su piel, le gustaba sentir su aroma dulce impregnado en su cuerpo, le gustaba sentirla cerca de él, justo así como se encontraban en ese momento, ella, sobre su cuerpo y él, repartiendo besos por su cuello y hombro. De pronto sintió como Sora alzaba su cuerpo levemente y la miró extrañado, no quería alejarse de ella, pero se sintió más tranquilo y le devolvió aquella dulce sonrisa que ella le había dedicado poco antes de volver a su boca y besarlo.

Al sentir el contacto con sus labios, puso ambas manos sobre la estrecha cintura de su novia y buscando el borde de su playera comenzó a subirla lentamente para sacar aquella prenda que tanto le estorbaba en ese momento. Sora alzó levemente su cuerpo para permitirle al moreno retirar por completo su playera y sonrió una vez que la arrojó lejos de su alcance. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio para volver a besar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Sin duda era el momento perfecto. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que le alegraba que Kari tuviese novio para salir con él, y que sus padres salieran sin avisarle a nadie, a veces por todo el fin de semana. Definitivamente nada podía salir mal… Nada… Pero también,_ nada_ es perfecto…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el timbre sonar. Supo inmediatamente las acciones que tomaría Sora, por lo que rodeo su cintura con sus brazos cuando la sintió removerse un poco sobre él impidiendo que pudiese levantarse. —Tai… —susurró Sora contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que entreabría sus ojos.

—Shhh… —la hizo callar suavemente a medida que subía sus manos hasta su rostro para atraerla hacia él y besarla nuevamente.

—Tai, el timbre.

Chasqueó la lengua. —Déjalo… Quien quiera que sea, se aburrirá. —hizo una pausa y alzó su rostro para robarle un beso a su novia. —¿Lo ves? Ya se fue… —le dijo luego de no escuchar ningún otro ruido proveniente de su molesto e inoportuno timbre. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a besarla el timbre sonó otra vez, y no solo una, sino como quince veces seguidas. —_Matt… _—Sora lo miró alzando sus cejas para luego sentarse a un lado de él, permitiéndole levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta.

—Ay, no Sora… —se quejó abrazándola. Se separó un poco de ella, viéndola hacia arriba como se había cruzado de brazos—¿Y si mejor continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo? —propuso él con una sonrisa, y al no obtener más respuesta de su novia que unos labios fruncidos, acercó sus labios al estómago de Sora, sabiendo que con ello no podría resistirse. Sonrió cuando escuchó una suave risa de parte de ella tapar un suspiro. —¿Ves como ya no molesta? —preguntó esta vez viéndola de frente. Se acercó hasta tocar su frente con la de ella, sintiendo la respiración de la pelirroja. —Te amo… —le susurró.

Y antes de que pudiese ella responderle, o él acercarse hasta sus labios para besarla, sonó su alerta de mensajes.

Soltó un grito desesperado a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y tiraba su cuerpo hacia atrás. Aún con sus manos sobre su cabeza respiró profundo y se reincorporó para alcanzar su celular en el velador a un lado de la cama. Abrió el mensaje mientras mentalmente contaba hasta 10 pausadamente, aunque ya fuese en el 23.

"Abreme mierda, o echo abajo la puerta… con cariño tu amigo Matt"

—Maricón. —fue lo único que dijo luego de leer el mensaje, aún sosteniendo su celular y viendo la pantalla de éste.

Volteó a ver a Sora, quién mantenía una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro gracias a su mejor amigo, a quien ya estaba pensando seriamente en quitarle ese importante título. Soltó un suspiro prolongado para disponerse a levantarse de la cama e ir a abrirle al pelmazo de Matt, cuando sintió los brazos de Sora rodear su cuello, y al volver a verla, encontrarse con su mirada sonriente.

—Yo también te amo Tai. —le respondió luego de proporcionarle un suave beso en los labios. Tai le volvió a sonreír y acercarse a sus labios con la intensión de besarla una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. —Ve a abrirle Tai… O seguirá. —le dijo en un tono de amenaza al ver que su novio no tenía intensiones de salir. Rió una vez que él se levantó de la cama, quejándose de nuevo y como desde fuera de la habitación gritaba:

—¡Maldito huevón! —le dijo cuando lo vio a la cara luego de abrirle la puerta.

—¿Yo? —preguntó cínicamente. —No hubiese hecho tanto escándalo si hubieses abierto cuando toqué la primera vez… —reclamó invitándose solo a pasar a la sala y dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones. Fijó su mirada en la pelirroja que salía de la habitación de su amigo. Llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho sin dejar el cinismo. —Ay, lo siento… ¿Interrumpí algo?

—¡BASTARDO!

—Me la debías… Es mi venganza por las muchas veces que esto me ha pasado a mi.

Tai seguía mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y un semblante más que serio.

—Lo siento por Sora —agregó el rubio. —, no por ti.

—Da lo mismo… Al final, ni Sora ni yo podremos seguir lo que estamos haciendo, por tu culpa.

—Ay, que penita… Toma asiento. —indicó con la mano el sillón al lado del que ocupaba él. —Tengo un problema.

—No veo como puede ser eso posible... Con tu dulce carácter y excelente personalidad… —reflexionaba sarcástico mientras se sentaba donde le había indicado el que ya dudaba si seguir catalogándolo como su mejor amigo.

Sora sonreía cada vez más al ver como esos dos se peleaban, prefería mantenerse anexa a todo aquel escándalo, aunque me encantaba verlos discutir por las cosas más tontas y pequeñas del mundo. Se recargó en la pared del pasillo y se cruzó de brazos, teniendo una vista privilegiada de ambos desde su lugar.

—No necesito tus sarcasmos Tai, esto es serio.

—¿Disculpa? No fui yo quien llegó siendo sarcástico y cínico, ese eres tú… —suspiró. —En fin… Dime qué pasa para que te vayas antes y así Sora y yo podamos seguir con nuestros asuntos…

El rubio rió. —Si, claro, y tus asuntos son tan poco interesantes que debe haber sido Sora la que te pidió que me abrieras la puerta, ¿no? Ay, Tai… —continuó al ver su cara de impresión. —Entiende, la aburres. ¿Cierto, Sora?

La aludida alzó ambas cejas aún con su sonrisa, negó suavemente. Volvió la vista hacia su novio, quien la miraba con una cara de ternero degollado que hacía pucheros. —Amor, no es cierto. —le dijo con su típico tono comprensivo, especial cuando Matt le decía ese tipo de cosas a Tai, las cuales eran bastante frecuentes. Tai volteó a ver a Matt con un rostro triunfante, ante lo que el rubio solo cerró los ojos y prosiguió.

—Tengo un problema con Mimi. —dijo pese a la especial atención que sabía que Sora pondría. —Hace dos días se enojó conmigo, y no me quiere decir porqué…

—Aww… ¿Mattie olvidó su aniversario?

—No. —le respondió mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Entonces olvidó su cumpleaños? Malo Mattie, malo.

—No.

—¿Entonces alguien no le dio a Mimi lo que pedía? Qué feo Mattie.

Sora seguía apoyada en el pasillo escuchando atenta a sus amigos, y para sorpresa más de ella misma que para sus amigos, se encontraba callada, luchando contra sus propios impulsos de tirarse al suelo y rodar de la risa, pero no había dejado escapar ni una carcajada ni una risa, lo cual era bastante recurrente en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Disculpa, pero yo, a diferencia tuya, SI soy oportuno para ese tipo de cosas… —le dijo para finalmente alzar sus cejas y sembrar la duda en su amigo.

Tai por su parte también alzó las cejas, preguntándose si lo que había escuchado por parte de su amigo había sido cierto o lo había imaginado. Matt sonrió con cinismo… No cabía duda, además, de por sí su mejor amigo era de tirar ese tipo de comentarios, con mayor razón si éstos iban dirigidos a él. —¿Quieres ayuda, o no?

—_Puta madre. Me cagó—_pensó el rubio al ver como en una situación así, donde él necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo, no era bueno hacer comentarios pesados acerca de su sexualidad. Llevó su vista hasta situarse en su amiga que aún permanecía con una enorme sonrisa, posiblemente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar en carcajadas, sin moverse de su posición. No le importaba que escuchase sus comentarios hacia Tai, sino que supiera la razón por la cual él estaba ahí. Si Sora se enteraba, Mimi se enteraba… Eso no podía ser bueno… —Eh… Tai. —le habló mirándolo. —Necesito que… esto… lo hablemos en… privado. —dudó él. Volteó nuevamente a ver a su amiga quien por fin se reincorporó luego de permanecer largo rato recargada en la pared.

El rubio se preparaba sicológicamente para la gran patada voladora que le llegaría en unos segundos más por parte de Sora. Realmente debía estar muy desesperado para pedirle ayuda a Tai, y más aún para decirle que hablen en privado estando Sora ahí. Pero no…

—Claro —habló como si nada. —, por mi no te preocupes. Iré por mis cosas. —avisó con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro mientras se daba media vuelta y se perdía por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del moreno.

Definitivamente ese era el día al revés, él, iba a pedirle ayuda en temas amorosos al menso de su amigo Tai, cuando siempre era lo contrario, el moreno iba donde él a pedirle ayuda con Sora. Y por otro lado, Sora no se enojaba cuando le pedía que los dejara solos, en especial cuando sabía de antemano que hablarían temas relacionados con su mejor amiga… Definitivamente, tenía que estar en una dimensión paralela donde el mundo estaba de cabeza.

—Listo. —dijo Sora sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio. —Espero que puedas resolver tus cosas… —le dijo a Matt al momento de despedirse de él. —Adiós amor. —dijo esta vez acercándose al moreno para besar sus labios.

—Para la próxima vez que vengas, mi celular estará en un lugar muy, muy lejano al igual que el timbre… —dijo serio él. Sora rió ante su comentario y no lo entendió. Él estaba siendo muy honesto. —¡Es en serio! —advirtió a su novia quién caminaba aún riéndose a la puerta.

—Lo que tu digas Tai… —abrió la puerta y volteó a verlo. —Te amo.

Tai vio como Sora salía del departamento y luego volteó a ver su amigo, quién apretaba sus labios en un intento de no reír. —Vaya… Te tomó muuuuuy en serio. —dijo irónico para después echarse a reír.

—¿De verdad necesitas mi ayuda? Porque estoy pensando seriamente en echarte a patadas de mi casa.

—Ya, está bien… —suspiró. —De verdad no sé por qué se enojó tanto conmigo…

—¿Qué hiciste ahora Matt? En serio.

—Nada… —ante su respuesta, Tai adoptó una pose psicoanalista.

—¿Y no será que ese es el problema… Que no haces nada? —alzó sus hombros y sus manos al mismo tiempo que ladeaba sus labios.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Nada… Tómalo como quieras… Pero, ¿estás seguro que no olvidaste nada? ¿Aniversario, cumpleaños, una cita, un regalo… Algo? —Matt asintió. —¿Y si mejor hablo con Sora? Quizás ella pueda hablar con Mimi y preguntarle por qué está así… ¿No crees?  
>—¡¿Estás loco? —exaltó. —Sería lo peor que podrías hacer. ¿Quieres ayudarme o no?<p>

—En realidad no… Pero tengo que hacerlo ¿no?

—Así es. —sonrió triunfante Matt.

Tai suspiró profundamente. En realidad no sabía como poder ayudar a su amigo si ni él mismo sabía cual era el problema, sabía que Mimi estaba molesta y que no le había dado la razón a Matt de ello… Pero existía una amplia gama de posibilidades por las que la castaña se pudiese enojar, como por ejemplo desde que Matt hubiese olvidado su aniversario, hasta que se le haya perdido su oso de peluche…

—OK… Tu dices no haber olvidado nada —Matt asintió. —De ser así… Entonces debe ser un problema de ella… Quizás simplemente perdió su osito.

—No… El Señor Felpudito sigue vivo y descansado sobre su cama. —respondió al recordar el ya viejo oso marrón de tamaño medio sobre la cama de la castaña.

El moreno mordió sus labios para evitar soltar la carcajada de su vida… ¿Señor Felpudito? Sabía que ese era el nombre que Mimi le había puesto a ese oso cuando era pequeña… Pero… ¿Escuchar a Matt decir su nombre? Eso no tenía precio.

—Ehh… —titubeó y luego carraspeó. —Quizás simplemente anda en sus días. Ya sabes lo sensibles que se ponen las mujeres con eso.

—No lo creo… Ella no es de las que cambian de humor en sus días… —reflexionó él.

—¿Ah no? _Suertudo…_ Tal vez quería ir a comprar ropa y tú no quisiste acompañarla.

—No… —pasó sus manos fuertemente por su rostro. —Toda esta situación me está saturando. ¿Puedo fumar aquí?

Ya iba en su tercer cigarrillo a la mitad, se encontraba en el balcón junto a su amigo, y por más teorías que él le lanzara sobre la posible molestia de su novia, ninguna de ellas lograba convencerlo del todo. Vio al piso, hacia las colillas que se encontraban tiradas ahí, pensar que luego tendría que recogerlas era una flojera, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su amigo que había interrumpido su encuentro amoroso con Sora para "ayudarlo".

Tai se mantenía ahí, a un lado de él apoyado en el barandal del balcón. Había adoptado una pose pensante, lo cual no era para nada frecuente en él… La verdad era que se estaba esforzando mucho, más que él mismo, en ayudarlo. Repentinamente se alejó del balcón, había recordado algo. Matt sonrió, definitivamente era el mejor amigo que podía tener…

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó repentinamente el moreno.

—Sábado…

—No idiota… ¿Qué fecha es?

—20… Pregunta bien, imbécil. —retó con una mirada fulminante dándole una fumada más a su cigarro.

—¡Mierda! Tengo que hacer dos trabajos para el lunes y no me había acordado.

El rubio rió. —Hoy tampoco los harás. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Hace un año tu banda hizo un concierto, ¿no? —preguntó nuevamente dejando a Matt sin entender nada otra vez.

¿Concierto? ¿En serio?

—¿Ah si? —se extrañó el rubio.

—Si ¿recuerdas? Fuimos todos a verlos…

¿Todos?

_Se habían despedido ya con la última canción, de más de diez ya tocadas, y público pedía una más…_

—_Quieren otra… —habló el rubio al escuchar los gritos del público. —¿Qué hacemos?_

—_Pues ve tu y toca otra canción… —dijo como solución Akira_

—_Si… Estamos cansados. —habló el baterista, Tatsuya, afirmando lo dicho por el tecladista._

—_¿Solo?_

—_Mattie, si lo que te da miedo es que te coman tus fans, descuida, no lo harán. Te quieren vivo… Para que les des hijos. —habló nuevamente Akira provocando que los demás miembros de la banda se largaran a reír del rubio. —Ya, ve a tocar algo para irnos a casa… Estamos todos cansados. —Y con justa razón… Ya eran cerca de las 3:00 am._

—_¿Pero qué? No se me ocurre nada más…_

—_No importa, —esta vez fue Ryota, el guitarrista quien habló. —Inventa algo, canta cualquier cosa, pero ve. —obligó al rubio a salir de tras bambalinas empujándolo por la espalda pese a la negativa de Matt. Finalmente con la ayuda de Tatsuya y Akira lo sacaron del lugar, exponiendo al rubio en el escenario, iluminado por un reflector solo para él._

_Matt se vio acosado por todas las miradas puestas en él, además del fuerte reflector que lo iluminaba solo a él. Sintió las risas de sus amigos desde la puerta a un costado del escenario. —Me las pagarán… —habló él siendo escuchado por los chicos que le hacían más señas para que cantara algo luego. —Hola de nuevo… —saludó al público expectante que gritó aún más eufórico al oír su voz. —Me pidieron que cantara algo… Y la verdad no sé qué. —rió, y las fanáticas locas volvieron a gritar a todo pulmón. Miró a sus amigos casi en primera fila, se encontraban todos ahí, viéndolo cantar desde que había comenzado el concierto hasta ahora, pero su vista se fijó solo en una persona, y fue en ese preciso instante cuando se le ocurrió la canción perfecta para cantar, que quizás fuese cursi y todo, pero se la quería dedicar…_

_Como si Tatsuya hubiese leído sus pensamientos, se acercó hacia él con una guitarra acústica en su mano izquierda, se la pasó y salió del escenario no sin antes ser ovacionado por las locas fanáticas en el público, por que, era cierto, no solo él tenía locas fanáticas…_

_Se apoyó en uno de los parlantes y acercó un micrófono, colocándolo estratégicamente para que se escuchara su voz y también el sonido de la guitarra. Sacó el micrófono del soporte y comenzó a hablar. —Esta canción está dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi. —fanáticas locas nuevamente gritando. —En fin… Espero que les guste. —acomodó la guitarra sobre su pierna derecha y luego de determinar el acorde inicial para la melodía comenzó a tocar al compás de la canción. —Te propongo, que hagamos un trato, un pacto que selle nuestro secreto… Tu te callas, y yo me callo también, y que nadie se entere que lo nuestro es un hecho… Pero a obscuras, solitos los dos, nos amemos una y otra vez, nos quedemos al amanecer… —su mirada, que había estado fija en su guitarra, ahora se posaba en cierta castaña que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, él sonrió también, recordando lo que hace unas horas había pasado, poco antes de iniciar el concierto._

—_Bueno… Salté a tus fanáticas babosas solo para venir a desearte buena suerte… —le sonrió ella. —Será mejor que me vaya. —dijo con un evidente nerviosismo, dispuesta a ir junto a sus amigos en el público._

—_No, espera… —le dijo sin pensar, soltando su brazo que inconcientemente había tomado para detenerla. Carraspeó al momento que sintió acaloradas las mejillas._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aún más nerviosa que antes. Matt pareció pensar mejor la situación en la que estaban, finalmente suspiró con resignación._

—_No, nada… _

—_Ah… —miró hacia el suelo algo decepcionada. —Bueno, me voy… —le dijo con el propósito de irse con sus amigos nuevamente, cuando de nuevo fue detenida, no por una mano que tomaba su brazo, si no por unos dedos entrelazados con los suyos. Volteó nuevamente a ver a Matt, quien la veía fijamente a los ojos._

_Él se encontraba extremadamente nervioso, y no precisamente porque fuese a tocar en el concierto, lo había hecho muchas veces antes, ya era algo habitual en él y también en sus compañeros, no se encontraba nervioso por eso, sino por la extraña razón de tenerla cerca de él. Desde hacia un tiempo que la castaña estaba causando estragos en él… Además, estaba apunto de hacer algo que posiblemente le conllevaría a una dolorosa marca roja en una de sus mejillas producto de una cachetada brindada por ella. Con su mano libre tomó el rostro de la chica, y acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar se fue acercando a su rostro hasta finalmente besar suavemente sus labios. Extrañamente ya habían pasado unos segundos y aún no sentía aquel ardor que pensaba, ya tendría en su mejilla._

_Lentamente se fue separando de ella, quería saber cual había sido su reacción, aunque a la vez temía de ella. —Lo siento… —habló finalmente, ladeando sus labios. Quería darle explicaciones, pero recordó las situaciones pasadas, cuando Tai le daba explicaciones a Sora y siempre terminaba en una situación peor… Las explicaciones sobraban en estos casos…_

—_No te preocupes. —sonrió ella._

—_¡Matt, ya es hora! —escuchó gritar a Akira desde otro lado de la estancia._

_—¡Ya voy! —le respondió él al tecladista. —Debo ir… —le habló serio a Mimi para después disponerse a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás._

—_Matt…_

—_¿Si? —al momento de voltearse hacia la castaña sintió nuevamente sus labios. Ahora había sido ella quien lo había besado sin previo aviso. ¿Y la cachetada? ¿A quién engañaba? La reacción de Mimi había sido mucho más optimista de la que él se esperaba. Rodeó con sus brazos su cintura al momento que la sintió abrazar su cuello. Se quedaron así unos instantes, para luego separarse levemente y verla a los ojos. Ella le sonrió tiernamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo._

—_Suerte. —deseó ella, dedicándole también una hermosa sonrisa._

_No podía quitarle la vista de encima, él seguía cantando, y ella, seguía escuchándolo aún manteniendo esa linda sonrisa que lo volvía loco. Quizás toda su fanaticada soñaba con que esa canción que él cantaba en ese momento, estaba dedicado para alguna de ellas, pero la realidad era muy distinta, en ese momento, solo había una persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y era Mimi. _

—_Y te propongo que lo pienses dos veces, que te tomes tu tiempo, que lo hagamos lento, como Dios hizo al cielo, para que sea perfecto. Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer… Me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno… Tu verdugo de niña… Tu platónico amor… Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer, me pides que sea culpable de amarte…_

Y si… Hubo un concierto, exactamente hace un año, donde ellos habían tocado y todos sus amigos habían estado ahí en primera fila viéndolos… Hubo un concierto donde sus queridos compañeros lo habían obligado a salir y tocar algo antes de irse, donde tuvo que salir solo al escenario e improvisar algo para calmar a las fans chillonas… Hubo un concierto, hace un año, donde antes de salir a escena, él y Mimi se habían besado… El primer beso entre ambos…

¿Por eso estaba enojada?¿Porque exactamente hace un año ellos dos se habían dado un beso y él no lo había recordado?

Inexplicablemente el moreno vio sonreír a su amigo. —_Quizás qué recordó el muy sucio… —_pensaba él mientras achicaba los ojos ante la reacción del rubio. De la nada Matt botó el cigarrillo al suelo, algo raro en él porque generalmente no solía desperdiciar aunque sea un milímetro del tabaco en el cigarro. —¿Dónde vas? —preguntó él viendo las claras intensiones de su amigo de salir corriendo. —¡TIENES QUE LIMPIAR TUS PUTAS COLILLAS!

—¡Luego! —respondió Matt gritándole al llegar a la puerta del departamento. Tenía que apurarse. Pero algo le alegraba… Mimi no iba a estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo más. ¿Tan desesperado había estado para ir a pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo? Y lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera se la había dado… ¿O si? Esta vez tenía que darle crédito al moreno, lo más probable es que él, sin la ayuda de Tai, no se hubiese acordado y su relación con la castaña habría terminado incluso antes de cumplir un año juntos…

Inevitablemente volvió a sonreír otra vez ¿De verdad se había enojado con él por no recordar la fecha de su primer beso? Eso era un motivo por el cual solo ella se enojaría… Una razón más para amarla…

* * *

><p><em>Y eso :B Eso fue todo el fic xDDD Roww quería un fic donde Matt fuera a pedirle consejos amorosos a Tai, y ahí está! :D Al final Tai ayudó a Matt y ni cuenta se dio de eso :B Tan tontito él :A Pero LO AMOOOOO! :L<em>

_Ya! :D Me tomé un tiempito de entre los 4 informes y una presentación que debo hacer, pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado el fic :) En lo personal, pienso que me pudo haber quedado mejor xDDD Pero es lo que hay :B_

_Deséenme suerte en todas las porquerías que debo hacer para la maldita U D: aunque necesitaré más que suerte u_u_

_Saluditos a todoooos! (L) *-* Cuídense mucho y disfruten el fic :3_

_Adióoooos~ Nos leemos por ahí... Algún día... Posiblemente en el otro fic... Cuando se me ocurra publicarlo e_é cuando tenga tiempo xD u_u_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len<em>**


End file.
